Untouched
by aa16mm
Summary: Just a short one shot song fic. The song is Untouched by the Veronicas. It is of course DASEY


This is a short one short song fic about Casey and Derek and their evening together. 

I do not own Life of Derek or the song: Untouched by the Veronicas

Please review and let me know what you think.

________________________________________________________________________________

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala_

As I pulled up to the house after a long hockey practice I could hear the loud noise of what must be some of Casey's girl music. But as I walked into the house I was greeted with the visual of Casey doing a dance, a very sexy dance. Okay. So you found out my secret. It's not it wasn't going to happen sometime. Over the years after seeing Casey just as the annoying klutszilla I now see her as Casey, the star of my fantasies and now the sexiest dancer. Yeah I'm a man get over it.

_lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

Wow is it just me or do these lyrics seem to apply to my current situation with Casey? Man she really has had too much of an influence on me. I shouldn't be applying some girly song to my life but it does. I want her so much but there is no way that she feels the same about me.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_**Casey POV**_

Derek might think I didn't notice him come in and stand in the doorway but I did. I kept dancing just for him. I knew he would be coming home at this time and everyone else is out to dinner so I thought I would take advantage of this situation and see if I could see what Derek thinks of my dance and of me. I chose this song specially because it what I feel for him. I want him so much and I want to see if he wants me in the same way. And judging by how he is gawking at me and my dancing I am betting he feels the same. That physical urge just won't go away.

_Untouched  
And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_

_**General POV**_

Derek couldn't take it anymore. So he began walking towards Casey and stopped her movements, pulled her close, and began dancing with her. Casey was shocked at first but then she realized what he was doing and went along with. They were facing each other as they danced with a pair of brown eyes boring into the other pair of brown eyes. It was as though they were reading each others mind. Both thinking the same thing, I want this so much.

_  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Then Derek decided to be a man and take the risk. He leaned into to Casey placed his hands along her face and pulled her to him. Their lips meet and the sparks began to fly. Casey snaked her hands in to Derek's hair which resulted in a moan coming from both of their mouths. The next thing they knew they were on the couch with roaming hands going everywhere. The kisses were getting deeper as Derek's tongue begged for entrance to Casey's mouth.

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_**General POV**_

Then as they heard the door open they reluctantly pulled away from each other before they would get caught.

"Did you kids have a good evening?"

They both just looked at each other. Derek smirked and Casey blushed. Oh they had no idea what a good night they had had.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched_


End file.
